


You Taught Me About Love - Center/Nezumi Where It All Began

by MajijoGangstas



Category: nezumi/center
Genre: AKB48 - Freeform, F/F, Hot, Majisuka Gakuen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajijoGangstas/pseuds/MajijoGangstas
Summary: Here is the story about Nezumi and Center's first meet.





	You Taught Me About Love - Center/Nezumi Where It All Began

Nezumi in the bathtube with wad of cash, stroking Center’s hair.

Center : I feel so good…. Nezumiii… I could sleep all the day here with you…. Honey ? Hey, what’s wrong…?

Nezumi : I don’t wanna lose you, Center.

Center : Nezumi you’re scaring me, what’s happening ?!

Nezumi : I feel so bad (starts crying)… Center… I…

Center : Honey, hey !! Why you’re saying that ?? Did you kill someone ???

Nezumi : I’m just remembering when… when… we met each other for the first time…

Center : Aaaaah thank godness !!! I thought you committed a crime !! I expected the worst ! Yes, it was the best day of my life… it moves you so much that it makes you cry ??!!

Nezumi : Center… I was really bad…

Center : Hahaha it hasn’t changed since !! Just kidding… why you blame yourself like that ?? Honey, it’s ok !! There’s no need to be sad !

Nezumi : You were the only one who didn’t hate me… you were so nice with me… you taught me what love really is… I just want to thank you for everything you’ve done…

Center : Of course, you’re not a bad girl Nezumi !! Seriously you plan to kill yourself or what ??!! Looks like you’re gonna die tomorrow !! It’s fuckin creepy !!

Nezumi : I’m so sorry Center…!! (cries)

Center kissing Nezumi, touching her face, pulling her hair back.

Center : There’s nothing to be sorry about… I love you Nezumi… I’ll always be there for you… you know it. You taught me some precious things too… I’m happy and seeing you happy is all what I need…

Nezumi : C..Center…

Center kissing Nezumi again.

Center : You know, even your tears are tasty…. mmm…. I’ll wipe them away…. (kissing)

Nezumi : I’ll make you forever happy too…

Center starts crying.

Center : Ohh Nezumi..!!

Nezumi : Wait, now you wanna cry too ?? Baby if you imitates me, then we’ll get depressed haha !!

Nezumi kissing Center touching her hair.

Center : I think you’re the one who depress me….

Nezumi : You bitch…. mmm…. I love when you’re over me…. when you feel down… just drink champagne… (starts drinking from the bottle)

Center : Euh… yeah but not drinking the entire bottle either ! Easy okay, we’re not going to drown in the bathtub… Girl, I care about my life !!

Nezumi : KOF KOF !!!! Stop making me laugh..!! I almost choked… you want to send me to the cemetary ? Wanna drink, baby…?

Center : Hahahahahaha !!!! Yeah !! Yeah, thanks…. (drinking) I’m gonna rescue you honey…. mmm…. what do you think of this…?

Nezumi : Aahh… aaahhhh..!! C..Center….!!! Oohhh….

Center biting Nezumi’s ear.

Center : I’ll give you what you want right now, honey…. my love…. mmm yeess…. ooohhhh… Nezumiii….

Nezumi : Aaahhhh…!! Center…. yes…. oohhh yess..!!!

Both of them moaning, making out underwater. 

Center : Honeeeyyy…. aaahhhh…!!

Nezumi : And you know baby…. if you still feel down, you got cash here to comfort you…. mmm…. (showing one of the bank notes floating in the water)

Center : Tss ! You’re dumb… hahaha !! My cash it’s you…. yess…!!

A few years ago in the souvenirs… in a nightclub…

Nezumi : I’m so drunk girls…. take it and leave…. mmm…. hurryyy..!!

Center : (a few meters away, on the phone) I’ll call you back later okay ? Bye.

Center seeing Nezumi sitting in a sofa surrounded by girls. Nezumi noticing her. Eyes contact.

Nezumi : This is Center…? What she’s doing here…? Bring her to me.

Center understanding that Nezumi was talking about her to the girls. Center coming towards her.

Nezumi : Center… you’re famous…

Center : You too…

Nezumi : Wanna drink with me ?

Center : Haha ! You’re pretty full.

Silence. The girls staring at each other.

Nezumi : (and her usual smile) Wanna dance a bit…? Let’s have fun.

Center : (imitating her) Why not…

The 2 girls head to the dancefloor. Start dancing in a seductive way. (Deep House, Deep Tech House, Deep Disco House, Fidget House and a bit of Dance is playing all night long)

Nezumi coming closer to Center. Center smiling, looking her straight in the eyes. Nezumi smelling Center’s neck, about to kiss her.

Nezumi : Let’s find a private spot….

Center : Over there…. (showing a corner around)

Away from prying eyes… or not… Nezumi starts to kiss Center widly, making her intentions clear…

Center takes off Nezumi’s hood. The 2 kiss for a few minutes against the wall. Nezumi starts to unzip Center’s jean, her hand slowly moving, touching her clit. (Some people noticed them)

Nezumi : Mmm…. I’ll be gentle…. I’ll make it quick….

Center : (closing her eyes) Aahhh… ooohhhh…!!!

Nezumi : So soft…. that’s it…. mmm….

Center (Stops Nezumi’s hand) Let’s go on a date.

Nezumi : (caught by surprised but undaunted) We already are on date here, baby…. you’re in my club…. mmm….

Center : I’m serious.

Nezumi : (necking her) Shh baby…. don’t need to care about people watching…. come on…. (kissing) I want you…. I really want to fuck you hard, here…. mmm…. Let yourself go….

Center (pushes Nezumi off) : You wanna bang me, like these girls earlier ?! I don’t want.

Nezumi : Trying to resist me…. it makes you even hotter…. raah come on, what’s the matter with you suddenly, Center ?! I want you and I know you want me too. So let’s…

Center : Before fucking me, you have to love me first.

Nezumi : I’m already in love with you, baby…. come on…. don’t worry….

Center : Banging someone is not Love. Do you really love me, Nezumi ?

Nezumi : What’s the matter with you, Center ?! Of course I… I… It’s hard for me…

Center : I’m gonna teach you what Love really is, how to make it properly. Come here, honey….

Center kissing Nezumi quickly.

Nezumi : Aaahhhh…. come, baby….!!

Center : Touch me here…. let me show you….

And Center starts guiding Nezumi’s hands slowly, one on her chest, the other on her arm. …… then she continues…. and are finally fucking, later in the club.

Back to the present……..

Nezumi : Center… I didn’t really know how to tell you ‘I love you’ at the beginning… and you really helped me showing simple things that I didn’t know and didn’t want to hear about… I love you, Center. You’re my only one… you’re my wife… and I’ll try to do my best as a father…

Center : Me too, I love you Nezumi…. you’ll be great… we’ll try our best.

Nezumi : Can I bang you again, baby ?

Center : Hahahaha !! Yeahh…. (kiss) do it properly this time, honey hehe….

Nezumi : Tss, shut up…. (kiss)

Center : Come here….

**Author's Note:**

> It was a glimpse of Nezumi/Center's first relationship. Thank you for reading !


End file.
